project_divafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA X/Personale
In questo articolo si riferisce ai membri del personale di Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA X. Personale Creatore *SEGA Games Co., Ltd. Produttore *Seiji Hayashi Direttore *Tetsuya Ohtsubo Direttore tecnico Capo programmatore *Kazuhiro Matsuta Direttore localizzazione *Jon Rodgers Capo progettista di gioco *Michiaki Ohsuga Autori di giochi *Hitomi Tanaka *Ryoko Mizuno *Ryosuke Nakata *Kanji Kikuchi *Yuhei Ogawa *Kanako Kusunoki *Yutaka Saito *Yusuke Nishiyama *Atsushi Yano *Yasuto Furumaya *Yuko Shoji *Saki Ishiguro *Youhei Igari *Motona Yamashita Programmatori *Hisao Koba *Shunsuke Miyake *Katsuaki Miyata *Haru Maruyama *Ryosuke Nakauchi *Takamasa Endo *Yuji Watanabe *Masahiro Ito *Shogo Suzuki Grafico di piombo *Hitoshi Fuzukawa Video storyboard *Takayoshi Hirose Supervisione della produzione video *Michio Abe Modelli dei personaggi *Yuichi Nakagawa *Saori Fujisaki *Akima Takasho *Yosuke Iizuka *Mikio Ohkubo *Toshiya Tomita *Ramu Kato Modifica *Shinji Kaneko *Yuji Satoh *Rei Aoyanagi Sfondi *Masako Okuda *Masaru Shimatani *Yusuke Sakairi *Manami Takayanagi *Syuhei Sakamoto *Masahiro Yaegashi *Yukinari Maeda *Shun Manabe Effetti visivi *Makiko Usui *Junko Sakurai *Shinji Takei *Madoka Nakamura Artisti video di animazione *Yousuke Takahashi *Yasunori Tatsuki *Shinya Murakami *Hiroki Maekawa *Sayuri Aramaki *Ryoya Nonaka *N Masatoshi *I Satoru *Nguyen Pham Vy Bao *Do Duy Quang *Huyhn Hong Huy *Vu Nhu Huy *Truong Vinh Phat *Hi Kim Khon *Luong Kien Am *Dang Nguyen Ngoc Hanh *Phung Truc Vy *Nguyen Thao Lam *Nguyen Van Truong *Luong Tu Nghi *Nguyen Van Phuong *Truong Vinh Dat Artisti di animazione del sistema *Rui Nakamura *Shuhei Yamagata Oggetti *Kazuo Fukasawa Interfaccia utente *Akira Kai *Tetsuro Nishio Effetti sonori/Regia del suono *Tatsutoshi Narita *Makito Nomiya *Shinichi Goto *Megumi Takano Supporto tecnico *Hideo Ikeuchi *Tatsuhiro Oshii *Makiko Kubo *Yutaro Takamiya *Yugo Akai Movimento squadra di cattura *Takeo Iwata *Hitoshi Noda *Katsuo Saito *Satoshi Kitagawa *Misako Ikeda *Shinya Sanada *Mitsuru Okayasu *Takahiro Kakidaira *Chinatsu Yokoyama *Haruna Endo *Eri Tabei *Toshihiro Hata *Narumi Yoneyama *Yuki Arai Prova di prodotto *Akira Nishikawa *Osamu Sato *Atsushi Hirano *Eisuke Hayashi *Daisuke Suzuki *Akira Shige *Genki Sato *Tomoyuki Watanabe *Makoto Gunji *Yuuya Tanaka *Daichi Sasaki *Chiharu Yoshida *Ryoichi Shibuya Supporto per lo sviluppo *Makoto Osaki *Hideki Tanaka *Naoyuki Machida *Takaharu Terada *Yoichi Shimosato *Toshihiro Ito *Yoshiaki Endo *Chika Kojitani *Emiko Mikuni SEGA(SHANGHAI)SOFTWARE CO., LTD *Makoto Uchida *Katsunori Kosuge *Yin Liwen *Shao Mingzhu *Xia Shixin *Fei Yuyu *Yin Yin *Chen Wei *Liu Jiegao *charabans, inc. *RAYLINE STUDIO INC. *daisy Inc. *Pixel・Pocket Co., Ltd. *Jelly Think Inc. *Keiko Yamamoto *EXTREME CO., LTD. *DIGITAL WORKS Entertainment Inc. Sceneggiatori scena evento Storyworks *Tomohiro Matsu *Kumiko Kawanami *Daisuke Kitazawa *Makoto Tokuchi Illustrazioni di impostazione del gioco KUSANAGI Inc. *Hideyasu Narita *Jun Okabe *Iwasa Tadashi *Yoji Nakaza TMS JINNI'S Inc. *Shigeyuki Watanabe *Tomohiro Ishino *Eisuke Nakata *Kazune Oomura Direzione prestazioni/Coreografia *Keiko Fukushima Coreografia *KAZOO *Kojiro Ishioka *Arisa Noto Attori animazione *Keiko Fukushima *Lise *TOMO-ZO *Natsumi Uetake *Keito Okuyama *Nozomi Matsuura *Canako Asahi *Arisa Noto *Chiho Katayama *Kojiro Ishioka *Yusuke Anazawa *Kotomi Hirai *Hikari Kuroda *Maho Matsunaga *Shihoko Inamitsu *Seiichi Takahashi *Kirika *Mari Kasuga *Aiko Oka Coordinamento delle prestazioni Style Cube Inc. *Nami Harada *Saori Ito BGM Composizione *Compositore: Keiichi Sugiyama (STUDIO QAREEB) *Miscelazione ingegnere: Yoshitada Miya Produzione di film di apertura *MARZA ANIMATION PLANET INC. Regista di apertura *Yusuke Nakagawa Supervisore di film di apertura *Takuya Imamura Supervisore animazione *Hideyuki Kinoshita Modellazione *Takashi Tatezawa *Jun Masuda Animazioni *Kyoko Yonemoto Effetti *Takio Koizumi Illuminazione e composito *Naoto Kawaguchi Ingegnere *Takamasa Matsunari Responsabile del progetto *Sonoko Haneda Produttore di film di apertura *Akira Ito CG direttore *Motohiro Sasaki (SEVEN DREAMS INC.) Responsabile del progetto *Hiroshi Utsumi Licenze *Junichirou Takahashi *Naoko Osawa *Yumiko Ueda *Shinobu Haruta Supporto alla produzione *Toyohisa Hiwata *Chiaki Furuya *Natsuki Sato *Yusuke Asano *Kouichi Iino *Yurie Ikegaya *Tetsuo Sasaki *Teruyuki Kaida Produzione del pacchetto e manuale *Yoshihiro Sakuta *Toshiki Yamaguchi *Colin Restall *Mikiko Ohbe *Masaru Kobayashi Supporto per la localizzazione *Emi Yamane *Nobuyuki Minato ATLUS CO., LTD Oltremare squadra promozione delle imprese *Hiroyuki Tanaka *Tadayoshi Ishihara *Hirohito Shindo *Jasmine Webb Editore *SEGA OF AMERICA, INC. CEO e COO *Tatsuyuki Miyazaki EVP di pubblicazione e la strategia *Yusuke Suai SVP dell'editoria *Naoto Hiraoka VP vendite e marketing *Tim Pivnicny Direttore della pianificazione aziendale *Kenya Numata Responsabile di amministrazione vendite *Nathan Harris Amministratore vendite *Connie Chinn Prodotto da *Atlus U.S.A., Inc. Produttore esecutivo *Naoto Hiraoka Direttore generale *Mitsuhiro Tanaka VP della produzione *Bill Alexander Produttore *Samuel G. Mullen Redattori *Scott Strichart *Derk E. Bramer Supporto alla traduzione *Shungo Imai *Nagisa Mihara Responsabile QA *Carl Chen Piombo QA *Elwood Cruz Collaudatori QA *Allie Doyon *Jason Osborne *Darryl Le *Richard Brady *Dustin Tran *Steven Kawafuchi Dirigente di marketing di alto livello *Robyn Mukai Koshi Associato di marketing *Sara Chan Responsabile della PR *John L. Hardin associato della PR *William Chan Associato di promozioni e marketing *Ann Namie Progettisti creativi *Ayami Haruno *Amy Shimoshige Ideatori di siti Internet *James Kaneshiro *Vuong Nguyen Produttore di media *John Tubera Associato di media *Alex Limon Associato di comunitario *Emmanuel "EJ" Rivera Traduzione fornita da gioco *Inbound Games Traduzioni da liriche forniti da *Kajiya Productions & 8-4 Supervisionato da Crypton Future Media, INC. *Hiroyuki Itoh *Mataru Sasaki *Kimitaka Nishio *Naoki Adachi Visivi prodotti *KEI Voci dei personaggi *Saki Fujita (Hatsune Miku) *Asami Shimoda (Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len) *Yu Asakawa (Megurine Luka) Coordinamento di voce ARTSVISION Inc. *Ayaka Ichikawa Manipolazione di voce *Otomania *Konki P *MiRON-P *uniMemo P *Nanameue P Tracce incluse *Name of the Sin **Musica e liriche di ryo *Satisfaction **Musica e liriche di kz *Strangers **Musica e liriche di Heavenz *Ai Dee **Liriche di Cotori, Mitchie M **Musica di Mitchie M *Streaming Heart **Musica e liriche di DECO*27 **Arrangiato di DECO*27, kous *Babylon **Musica e liriche di Tohma *The Lost One's Weeping **Musica e liriche di Neru *Slow Motion **Musica e liriche di Pinocchio P *Tale of the Deep-sea Lily **Musica e liriche di n-buna *Love Trial **Musica e liriche di 40mP *Love Song **Musica e liriche di Lamaze-P *The First Sound **Musica e liriche di malo *LOL -lots of laugh- **Liriche di Endcape **Musica di KeN *Patchwork Staccato **Musica e liriche di TOA *Even a Kunoichi Needs Love **Musica e liriche di mikitoP *Calc. **Musica e liriche di Jimmythumb P *A Single Red Leaf **Musica e liriche di Kurousa P *Holy Lance Explosion Boy **Musica e liriche di rerulili, moja *Urotander, Underhanded Rangers **Musica e liriche di Shin P *Humorous Dream of Mrs. Pumpkin **Musica e liriche di Hachi *Solitary Envy **Musica e liriche di koyori *Raspberry＊Monster **Liriche di Gom&shito **Musica di Gom **Arrangiato di HoneyWorks *Brain Revolution Girl **Musica e liriche di MARETU *Amazing Dolce **Musica e liriche di Hitoshizuku P **Arrangiato di Yama△ *Beginning Medley - Primary Colors - Arrangiato di OSTER project **VOC@LOID in Love, Dreaming Leaf, Grumpy Waltz, Miracle Paint - Musica e liriche di OSTER project *Cute Medley - Idol Sounds - Arrangiato di Mitchie M **Eazy Dance - Liriche di ЯIRE e Musica di Mitchie M, Freely Tomorrow - Liriche di Mitchie M/ЯIRE e Musica di Mitchie M, Viva Happy, Ageage Again, Blooming the Idol - Musica e liriche di Mitchie M *Cool Medley - Cyber Rock Jam - Arrangiato di DIVELA, Manipolato di Osamu **Unhappy Refrain - Musica e liriche di wowaka, Don't My List Me - Musica e liriche di Live-P, Tengaku - Musica e liriche di Yuuyu, Palette - Musica e liriche di Yuyoyuppe, This Crazy Wonderful World is For Me - Musica e liriche di n.k *Elegant Medley - Glossy Mixture - Arrangiato di Treow **Dependence Intension, Chaining Intention - Liriche di NaturaLe e Musica di Treow, Sweet Devil - Liriche di q*Left e Musica di Hachioji P, Nebula - Musica e liriche di Tripshots *Quirky Medley - Giga-Remix - Arrangiato di Giga-P **Pincostique Luv, Gigantic O.T.N, Kiddie War - Liriche di Reol e Musica di Giga-P, 1 2 Fanclub - Musica e liriche di mikitoP *Ending Medley - Ultimate Exquisite Rampage - Arrangitao di CosMo@Bousou P **The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku, Sadistic.Music∞Factory - Musica e liriche di cosMo@Bousou P, Two-Sided Lovers - Musica e liriche di wowaka, 2D Dream Fever - Musica e liriche di PolyphonicBranch, The Intense Voice of Hatsune Miku - Musica e liriche di Storyteller *Ievan Polkka **Musica: Canzone di folk di finlandese **Arrangiato di Otomania Costumista Ospite *Yu (Cantatrice) *gagame (Bandaged Heart) *Awashima (Sea Lily) *saine (Green Tanuki, Orange Fox) *Tamotsu Shinohara (Underhanded Blue, Underhanded Green, Underhanded Red, Underhanded Orange, Underhanded Yellow, Villainess) *AKIAKANE (Raspberryism) *Shizuka Kitajima(ELECTROCUTICA) (Brilliant Butterfly, Pure Butterfly, Brave Butterfly, Elegant Butterfly, Mysterious Butterfly, Glamorous Butterfly) *TNSK (DE:MONSTAR) *Nagimiso (Chopstick, Final Fusion) *Tama (Judgment, Twinkle Star, Lyrical Star, Radical Star, Fresh Star, Passion Star, Splash Star) *toi8 (Engage) *Suzunosuke (Strawberry Witch, Pâtissier Gretel, Pâtissier Hansel) *tokiti (Silent Voice) *456 (Astray) *honyalala (Lollipop) *Moka Ichiyo (Izayoi) *Hachi (Pumpkin Dream) *Nidy-2D- (Rockin' Stone), Burning Stone, Lightning Stone, Dominant Stone, Wise Stone, Majestic Stone) *fuzichoco (Anode Electronica, Cathode Electronica) *PinocchioP (High Fever) *amemura (Pizzicato) *Ho4ma (Ambivalence, Holy Lancer) *SHIN-ICHI SATAKE (Layered Envy) *Rella (Ivy Rabbit, Ivy Cat's Eye, Ivy Tomcat, Ivy Moulin, Ivy Grimoire, Ivy Phantom) *Hidari (Ultimate Miku, Ultimate Rin, Ultimate Len, Ultimate Luka, Ultimate MEIKO, Ultimate KAITO) *Sayukichi Illustruzione *Tutti i progettisti di moduli ad eccezione di Tamotsu Shinohara e Sayukichi. *Sono inclusi: Arisaka Aco, Lamaze-P, Y Ojisan, bob, e Nakakita Kouji Creatori Piapro SEGA06 Collab. A: *Matatabi Dango *Sharumu *Tateyoko Rey *graykiwi *Kazane Yuu *Suzuki *Setora *Minamito *Mirinboshi *Magatama *NIGELLA *Kuriiro *Shiratama *futa *Amaha Sachi *Sakikko *Alyossan *Roran *lily *Yuzuari *Kiji_maru *Haizumi Aera *Aogiri *Heisei no homuzu *Yomogi *Nokuhashi *Utana *Zazuzu *Akine Miyu *Dengen *Kurokawa Kami *Aomidori *Komadori Ui *Milktea *Detsushi *LETROID *yuka2 *Miu *Karumu *Sazanami *linner *Toppi16go *Hyakutekyojin *Yamausagi *Hanasatou *famepeera *Anna Hoshino *Seri *Satsuki *Kouya *Kinoru *Otogi Kotatsu *Hinata *yoshiki *Karen c *Sougiya P *masugi *NzmK *Amaebi *Kuroa *Ice Choco *yomogi *Okome *Kazuko *ZuN *Retoru *Fuyuse Takumi *Akio *Karin *Imoko *Kanfuu *Miyajima Pii *Gato *Morisaki Sasa *tori *STAY☆SOCKY *Maka *Amaka Naka *sheepD *Yoshinori *Ichimura *Beniko(LANDCALL) *Rikka *Kyousui Rio *Neko Mahro *Anoko *Reia *Suigetsu *Suisyou *Wyeth *Yakumo Hikari *Umi Kairi *Shirobaku *kihiro *Kagami *Tsuide *Mellrin *Mashiro *Rapin *MOMOKO SEGA06 Collab. B: *Yamagara *Youta *Yakiniku *Sougiya P *Momong *Yuruno *Yuji N *CarlesS *kazu *Iimura Tenji *NOword *Enrai *Rikka *Momomomoffun *Mattyan *Patio *MayoRiyo *Gunzyou *Kumataroo2 *DashOfCreativity *Nokemono *Saegome *Atumuenoki *Nagi *Aira Joanna Mendoza *Periko *Fuyuki Jun *H hydr *asami *Toro *Shiryou *Koharu *Yakumo Hikari *HaNa *Kirigamine Rey *Mirinboshi *Abekina *Yuzuki Raito *Suisyou *Ruhino *Meiko *Cleopatrawolf *Jujutsushi AYAKA *Chigyo *Amagashi *Niihoshi *pipiko *cigar-blues *tora cat *kkc *pinkisch *Samicu *Seagull *Ierorian *Makocchi *Koshiba y *Akine Miyu *Heisei no homuzu *mikoto *Pepepe *ren *Dengen *Fuyutsuki Gato *Sakura panda *daronzo83 *Momokan *yuka2 *no_reason3 *sheepD *Chin *Natsuichi Yuzu *nikru *Togami sakura *Renta *fenol *Akito *Sasano *Saworingo＊ *Hassuu *Nyan *Satuki Usagi *Kureito *Chitam *Soushi *Shiwasutakashi *Semausa *MASATO-Ishioh *Chiyokoreito *SemiMegami *Shiikarai *ami *Acura *Aomidori *Yuzulemon *Uzuki Zaqlo *OREO *Yuna *koro11 *(Kenji) *Haiji Supporto speciale Yamaha Corporation *Hideki Kenmochi *INCS To Enter Co., Ltd. *Exit Tunes, Inc. *Kitty Inc. *Candy Poet *Subcul-rise Record *Sony Music Publishing (Japan) Inc. *TOKYO LOGIC Ltd. *DWANGO Co., Ltd. *Victor Music Arts, Inc. *U/M/A/A Inc. *U-prime MUSIC *REISSUE RECORDS inc. *REVERSUS Inc. *Baca the Bacca Co., Ltd. *GOOD SMILE COMPANY, INC. *GOODSMILE RACING, INC. *AIRDO Co., Ltd. Ringraziamenti speciali *Meiko Haigo (MEIKO) *Naoto Fuga (KAITO) *Otomania *Nanameue P *Mossan *iXima *apapico *Yukino Tamago *daigoman *Masaki Asai *Toshitaka Ikeda *Sangatsu Youka *Ryusei *Osamu *BIGHEAD *Mayumi Ishimura *Sarina Okitsu Responsabile di sviluppo *Akira Nishino Produttore capo *Osamo Ohashi Produttori esecutivi *Haruki Satomi *Kenji Matsubara *Toshihiro Nagoshi © SEGA © Crypton Future Media, INC. www.piapro.net PIAPRO Solo in lingua inglese The characterization and storyline featured in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA X has been created specifically for this game, and differs from Crypton Future Media, INC.'s official characterization. Presentato da: SEGA Categoria:Personale di gioco